The Cadaverous Carnival
The Cadaverous Carnival is a traveling circus troupe made up entirely of the undead. History The Cadaverous Carnival was known as The Calamitous Carnival when Professor Hiram Ezekiel when still amongst the living. After the circus' train went off the rails one night and plunged into Slaughter Swamp, the Professor arose some months later to find that the swamp's mysterious vapors had turned him and a number of his compatriots into undead monstrosities. The ever-resiliant ringmaster had no intention of letting undeath stop him, however, and after refitting the train and picking up several new members to flesh out their less-than-lively band, the Carnival continued making its way up the coast. The members of the troupe quickly found that their condition tended to be off-putting to many of their former patrons, and they were chased out of nearly ever town they stopped in. Now traveling mainly at night, the Cadaverous Carnival has fully embraced their frightening new personas, and now seek to terrify rather than entertain...for the show must go on, no matter what. Members The Cadaverous Carnival is comprised of eleven members: *A lich, Professor Ezekiel. the Carnival's ringmaster. A consummate showman, he is rarely seen without his top hat or monocle. Extremely charismatic, and the brains behind the Carnival's plans. *A zombified yeti, Bruno, the circus strongman. Standing at over eleven feet tall, Bruno is is charge of circus security, as well as shoveling coal while aboard the Mortomotive. *A pair of ghouls, Jacques and Antoinette, both acrobats. Jacques is Antoinette's father and extremely protective of her, though the high-spirited Antoinette frequently attempts to flout his authority. Jacques is also the train's engineer. *A ghost, Doctor Foster, the animal tamer. The good doctor has an extensive menagerie of exotic and dangerous creatures that he keeps aboard the train. They have come in handy on more than one occasion when repelling nosy intruders. *A pair of vampires, Punch and Garrote, the carnival's clowns. Twin brothers, they are rarely seen without a wide smile on their face, whether telling the punch line to a joke or disembowling someone for their main act. In any case, their show usually kills. *A banshee, The Amazing Abigail, a magician. It is unknown what part of her act is genuinely magic and what part is merely sleight of hand. Her act has been known to drive audiences insane. *A skeleton, Mr. Ribs, the juggler. Very dexterous, Mr. Ribs was actually a surgeon before his untimely demise. Has been known to juggle anything from flaming knives to flaming heads during his act. *A wraith, Madame Mystra, a fortune teller. Less is known about this mysterious figure than any other member of the crew. What is known, however, is that her fortunes are always eerily accurate. *A musk pumpkin, Patch, the crew's pet and mascot. Trivia *The Professor, Jacques & Antoinette, Doctor Foster, and the Amazing Abigail are the only members that were part of the Carnival's original living incarnation. *When they were still alive, Punch and Garrote's real names were Barnabus and Chester Clancy. *Captain Lobo was not the first human to be cooked alive in the Mortomotive's engine. Not even close. Category:Characters Category:Undead Category:Allies